Jane & Cyprianus
by Edgard-Arsene-Evariste-Come
Summary: Un vortex spatio-temporel vient de s'ouvrir au dessus du Saule Cogneur ! Gare aux échappées totalement barrées qui vont infiltrer l'époque des Maraudeurs ! Attention, cette fic est totalement à côté de la plaque, prenez gare !
1. Chapter 1

**Jane & Cyprianus.**

**

* * *

**

« De rhum … De la viande … Du rhuuuum … Des patates … Du rhum … Du rhu... »

Discours basique pour un accro de One Piece, manga de renommée internationale. Vous vous doutez bien que rien de normal et tout à fait logique ne peut arriver, surtout quand ce monde de piraterie, de viol et d'alcool rencontre le monde enchanteresque d'Harry Potpot. Potter quoi. Je vous expose la chose.

Trois mois, trois putain de mois où qu'elles barbotent dans la mare salé de Grand Line. Shisubeki. Kaminatoba. Cheveux longs et brun au vent, lunettes immortelles cachant de petits yeux, fouet, bouteilles de rhum, chef d'équipage, Troisième du Basuketto de Kajitsu, la célèbre et redoutée Shisubeki. Écervelée, mèche rebelle, cheveux mi longs en vrac, grande gueule, flingue, bouteilles de rhum, capitaine du Basuketto de Kajitsu, Son Excellence Par Excellence, la Seigneur des Pirates, Kaminatoba D Kami Zoku. De vraies terreurs ! Ou pas … Elles en ont portés des noms ! Tous plus farfelues les uns que les autres ! Elles ont soulevés des montagnes ! Toutes aussi lourdes les unes que les autres ! Elles ont fait transpirer des terres entières ! Toutes aussi abondamment les unes que les autres ! Un peu mélodramatique tout ça.

Dans cette histoire, elles seront deux pour affronter un monde inconnu. Inconnu et incohérent. On leur parle de magie et elles réclament à manger. Mais Onaka, cuisinière attiré de son Excellence par Excellence, ne fait point parti de ce monde. « Wingadium Leviiiiiiosa ! », « Qui c'est qui fait caca ? ». Vous voyez le genre. Elles sont graves. Puis y Oshaberi. Aaaah Oshaberi ! Sa fonction ? Vous voyez le pauvre blaireau en haut de son mât qui toute sa vie crie : « Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerre en vuuuuue ! ». Celui qui s'égosille, se tue la voix en fait. Je peux vous dire que ça fait très mal quand on finit voyante attitrée pour Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, quelle promotion ! Je vous parle même pas de ceux qui ont fait un voyage temporel comme Bellatrix Lestrange ou encore Lucius Malefoy, se retrouvant la même année à Hogwarts, en compagnie de Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Petter ( Potter pardon ), Peter Pettigrow ( / Peit Gros ! Oui, Edgar a un souci avec ces deux là) ou encore Lily Evans et Serevus Rogue.

Laissez moi vous guider ! On remballe les mouchoirs et nos attirails ! Place aux uniformes et aux écervelés ! Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, accrochez vos ceintures, le « Jane et Cyprianus Express » vous embarque pour une très grande et très longue Maradeur's Aventure. Vous savez qui je suis ? Juste de passage pour vous narrer leur histoire.

* * *

Edgar


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonsoir, courageux lecteurs.

Un petit code d'écriture. L'italique est signé par Arsène-Evariste-Côme tandis que la droiture par Edgard.

En espérant ne pas recevoir trop de fruits mûrs.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que le vaillant et délirant équipage du Basuketto de Kajitsu filait le tristement célèbre Barbe Noire. La poursuite les conduisit si loin dans le Nouveau Monde, que leur navigatrice en perdit la boussole, et délirait maintenant au fond d'un baril vide de rhum. Alors les pirates faisaient comme ils pouvaient, coincés sur Grand Line, sans guide potable pour les diriger._

_Ah ça, pour diriger, Kaminatoba D Kami Zoku était douée. S'égosiller à tous vas, ordonner, traumatiser, elle savait faire la capitaine. Mais coincée sur cette partie inconnue de l'Océan, Natoba était un peu perdue._

_Aussi, sans le savoir, et sous les bons conseils de sa chef d 'équipage qui volait dans son dos sa réserve de rhum, elle les dirigea droit vers un nuage de brouillard. La vigie, en haut de son mât, lui cria ne plus rien voir. Mais rien n'effrayait Son Excellence Par Excellence. Pas même le vortex spatio-temporel qui se dressa devant eux._

_Il fallut que son vice capitaine lui hurle de retourner dans les bâtiments, à l'abris, pour que Kaminatoba songe que seule sur ce foutu pont qui glissait trop quand Shisubeki l'astiquait, elle allait mourir. Elle ne vit pas sa vie défiler, comme le vantent nombres de morts, qui feraient mieux de retourner se coucher, mais simplement la silhouette de sa chef d'équipage, la plaquant au sol, dans une tentative désespérée de sauvetage._

_Elle était courageuse aussi, la Shisubeki. Les autres étaient terrés au fond de la calle quand elles furent entrainées par le vortex._

_Leurs pieds quittèrent le parquet du navire. Comme elles avaient l'habitude de sombrer dans des délires post beuveries, elles ne s'inquiétèrent que très légèrement des tourbillons colorés qui défilaient devant eux. Peut être un peu plus quand une valse de lapins roses se forma autours d'elles. Natoba agrippa le bras de son amie, soudainement moins rassurée à l'arrivée d'hippopotames en tutus. Shisubeki tint bon, grimaçant derrière ses lunettes invincibles qui l'empêchaient de mourir, lorsque des araignées escaladèrent leurs jambes. Elles ressentirent des fourmillements désagréables dans tout le corps, comme quand elles s'effondraient ivres mortes, le bras coincé sous elles._

_Et en poussant un cri terrible, elles virent le sol se rapprocher à grande vitesse de leurs pieds engourdis._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_Il y avait des limites au courage. Elles se définirent par un atterrissage brutal contre un arbre._

_- Bordel de…_

_Kaminatoba trouva que ses appuis tanguaient étrangement. Et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas abusé de la boisson une fois de plus._

_- Merde Capitaine. Cet arbre bouge._

_Elles contemplèrent le malheureux feuillu qui avait amortis leur chute. Effectivement, il se balançait de droite à gauche, et ses plus hautes branches cherchaient à désarçonner les deux squatteuses. Comme s'il se grattait._

_- Bigre. Qu'est ce que ce truc ?_

_- On est où ?_

_- Ouarg ! Shisubeki ! Qu'est ce que tu portes ?_

_Elles ne purent admirer l'uniforme noir que toutes deux portaient, car l'arbre venait d'abattre un de ses troncs massifs à deux centimètre de la chef d'équipage._

_- AAAAAAAAAH !_

_Et tant bien que mal, elles s'agrippèrent aux branches du saule qui leur démontrait un magnifique rodéo. Les feuilles les coupèrent, les fines tiges les fouettèrent, et les rondins de bois tentèrent de leur briser le crane._

_Avec une bouffée d'adrénaline, elles voulurent s'emparer de leurs armes. Mais quand Natoba tâta ses hanches et ses ceintures à la recherche de son révolver dernière génération, elle ne trouva que des pans d'une robe large et noire, semblable à celle de son amie._

_- Nom de…_

_- Yata !_

_Shisubeki s'était saisie d'une branche de bois qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa poche intérieure, et la brandissait comme une épée._

_- En garde ! s'écria-t-elle._

_- Shisubeki ! Tu ne tentes pas réellement de sauver nos vies avec un bâton ?_

_- Chacun ses moyens Capitaine !_

_Elle agitait la brindille dans tous les sens, et finit par braquer sa camarde de son extrémité. L'épée de substitution émit un rayonnement, et des étincelles rouges en sortirent, venant tout droit frapper Natoba. Elle tomba de sa branche sous le choc, le ventre, où les éclairs écarlates l'avaient atteinte, la chauffant comme après une piqure._

_- Votre Excellence !_

_- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette brindille ? Lâche ça Shisubeki ! scanda Natoba. C'est sûrement maudis !_

_- Non, ça m'aidera à vous tenir à distance._

_- Gare ! A gauche !_

_Habillement, elle évita la branche qui tenta de la décapiter._

_- MAIS ?_

_Ce dont les jeunes filles ne se doutaient pas, c'étaient que l'arbre qui tentait de leur briser les cervicales appartenait au parc d'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde parallèle dans lequel elles avaient atterrît. Sans s'en douter, elles venaient de plonger au cœur de Hogwarts, dirigée par le grand Albus Dumbledore._

_- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ LÀ À CETTE HEURE ?_

_Rusard, concierge de son état, par le bruit alléché, leur tint à peut près ce langage._

_- DESCENDEZ DE LÀ ! ON VOUS AVAIT INTERDIT DE TRAINER ICI !_

_Sous le coup de la surprise, Shisubeki n'évita pas le second rondin, et fut propulsée aux pieds du concierge._

_- Oh mon Dieu. Kaminatoba, il y a une momie devant moi._

_- Certes. Certes. ARG ! LACHEZ MOI !_

_Rusard, très mecontent que deux élèves, bruyantes en plus, aient échappé à sa vigilance, venait d'empoigner la première, petite taciturne qui parlait bien trop fort, par le col._

_- Ne posez pas vos sales pattes sur son Excellence !_

_Shisubeki se jeta dans la mêlée._

_- MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! TOUT LE MONDE CHEZ LE PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL !_

_Elles ne surent comment, mais Rusard parvint à les maîtriser, une oreille dans chaque main._

_- Shisubeki ! Qui est ce McGonagall ? Leur chef ?_

_- Aucune idée Capitaine, mais…_

_- Pas de messes basses ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous fouetterais ! Depuis l'arrivé de Dumbledore, plus de châtiments corporels… C'est si triste…_

_Quand le château de Hogwarts leur apparut, elles en oublièrent de marcher. Ces tours, cette architecture, ce charme, et surtout, cette aura qui s'en dégageait… Kaminatoba jura que son prochain palais royal ressemblerait à ça._

_Rusard les fit entrer dans la citadelle, elles s'émerveillèrent des décorations, du hall grandiose, les quatre sabliers aux couleurs différentes. Et quand il les força à monter les escaliers de pierres, elles se retinrent de hurler, les marches vagant comme bon leur semblait._

_Et puis elles furent assises de force devant une femme d'âge mûr, un chignon impeccable retenant ses mèches argentées, et l'air plus sec que les gâteaux craquant du docteur Crac. Elle les dévisagea d'un air sévère, avant de paraître déconcertée._

_- Monsieur Rusard, demanda-t-elle, êtes vous sûr qu'il s'agisse d'élèves de notre école ?_

_- Enfin professeur McGonagall, elles portent l'uniforme !_

_- Mesdemoiselles, peut on savoir ce que vous fîtes dans le parc à cette heure ?_

_Pour la première fois sa vie, Kaminatoba D Kami Zoku ferma sa grande gueule, trop impressionnée par la figure même de l'autorité qui se dressait face à elle. Shisubeki en profita, et leur raconta leur mésaventure._

_Elle n'omit aucun détail, expliquant leur poursuite à travers les océans pour retrouver Barbe Noire, la découverte du vortex, leur cheminement peuplé d'araignées et de lapins roses, et leur arrivée dans leur monde sur un arbre qui 'mériterait d'être abattus, on a pas idée de créer pareils trucs'._

_Le professeur McGonagall, sous directrice de Hogwarts, directrice de Gryffondor, et professeur de métamorphoses n'entendit jamais pareil délire. Elle douta de l'état de sobriété des deux élèves, aussi voulu-t-elle leur jeter un sort de désillusion pour leur rendre leurs esprits. Mais quand elle pointa de sa baguette celle qui n'avait toujours rien dit, et qui la fixait bouche ouverte elle se réveilla soudainement, et hurla, en manquant de réveiller tous les élèves endormis :_

_- NOOOOOOOOON ! UNE AUTRE BRINDILLE !_

_Mais Minerva McGonagall n'était femme à s'impressionner devant un cri. Elle enchanta la jeune fille, et sa camarade, dans l'espoir d'une explication, certes vaine, sur la raison de leur présence hors de leurs dortoirs respectifs, compte tenue l'heure avancée qu'il était. A bientôt minuit, le tout Hogwarts était supposé ronfler dans leur baldaquin._

_Shisubeki reprit donc son explication, mots pour mots, ajoutant de si et de là quelques hippopotames en tutus. Le professeur McGonagall commença à prendre peur. Traverser un vortex spatio-temporel ? Elle voulait bien croire aux Retourneurs de temps, mais là, ça devenait dingue._

_Mais en bonne sous directrice, et surtout, en connaissance des cas qui pouvaient atterrir à Hogward, elle les conduisit chez Dumbledore._

_- Et mon équipage ? s'inquiéta Kaminatoba. Ils vont être perdu sans moi ! Comment rentrer ?_

_- Vous inquiétez pas Capitaine, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas loin de la mutinerie._

_- QUOI ?_

_- Ca suffit maintenant ! Entrez, et taisez-vous !_

_McGonagall parla à une gargouille de pierre, et elle ouvrit un escalier dérobé. Les deux jeunes pirates écarquillèrent les yeux. Ce monde retenait réellement de la magie ? Elles grimpèrent silencieusement les escaliers, minus quand Natoba se prit les pieds dans sa robe, et avec un cri, s'étala de tout son long. Elle jura en beuglant jusqu'à ce que la porte de bois s'ouvre, et qu'elle découvre le bureau directorial._

_Il était de notoriété publique que Kaminatoba aimait tout ce qui brillait. C'était l'une des raisons (en plus de pouvoir martyriser ses petits matelots) qui l'avait poussé à prendre la mer. Alors elle fut captivée par les petits objets à l'allure fragile qui brillaient dans toute la pièce._

_

* * *

_

**Dans le prochain épisode :**

-Premier contact entre Maraudeurs et folles furieuses. _  
_

- Changement d'identité.

- Surnom pourri pour Dumbledore.

* * *

_Arsène-Evariste-Côme._


End file.
